Episode 101
The Black Wizard is the 101st episode of the Fairy Tail anime. It first aired on October 15, 2011. Grimoire Heart makes its way to Tenrou Island in order to accomplish their goal of resurrecting the Black Mage, Zeref, who has been wandering around on the island. Their forces directly interfere with the Fairy Tail Guild's ongoing S-Class Trial on the island as Kawazu and Yomazu of Grimoire Heart clash with Gajeel Redfox and Levy McGarden. Synopsis Natsu Dragneel demands to know who the mysterious boy is. When the boy states Natsu's name, it prompts Natsu to attack him with a punch. The boy is unaffected and stands up again while thinking that it seems Natsu isn't ready to destroy him yet and cries. Suddenly, he begins emanating a black aura again and starts to activate the Death Wave that is out of his control. Evergreen, Elfman and Happy run from it but Natsu gets caught up in it. When the wave clears, it shows that Natsu is all right, save for his scarf, which has suddenly turned black. Natsu tries to look for the boy, but he has disappeared. In the sky, a black airship flies towards Tenrou Island: the airship of Grimoire Heart, a third of the Balam Alliance. Hades, the Master of Grimoire Heart, Ultear Milkovich, and five other Mages (Zancrow, Rustyrose, Capricorn, Kain Hikaru and Meredy) converse about the mysterious boy wandering on Tenrou Island, who turns out to be the Black Mage, Zeref, the person who plunged the world into chaos long ago. Their goal is to resurrect that person. When confronted by the problem of Fairy Tail's presence, Hades declares that they, the Devils, will destroy the Fairies on the island. Natsu and Elfman, despite being confronted by the problem of the mysterious boy wandering on the island, decide to continue with the exam. Meanwhile, Mest makes a sinister face as he senses "his" presence and ponders whether he should "report back" or wait a little longer. Around the island, the S-Class Trial participants continue to look for the grave of Mavis Vermilion while Erza and Juvia depart from the main camp to search for Wendy and Mest.Lucy and Cana have a discussion about the grave's location. Eventually, Lucy finds the hint in the words given by Makarov and figures out where the grave is. Gray and Loke, who had been spying on them, follow them shortly afterwards. Elsewhere on the island, Gajeel beats up the monster that he and Levy were formerly hiding from. Levy gets frustrated and complains that all Gajeel thinks about is fighting everyone else and not of her at all. Gajeel tells her that she should get big and strong if she wants his attention. This makes her more upset, so she hits him in the face with her bag and runs away. When she stops running, two figures suddenly attack her and would have managed to kill her if Gajeel hadn't stepped in to save her. The two Mages, Kawazu and Yomazu, are from Grimoire Heart and declare that they have come to hunt fairies. Yomazu slashes his sword, creating a character in the air that brings a deafening noise. Grimoire Heart finally makes their move against Fairy Tail in the battle for Zeref. Characters In Order of Appearance Fights *Natsu Dragneel vs. Zeref (concluded) *Gajeel Redfox & Levy McGarden vs. Kawazu & Yomazu (started) Magic and Abilities used Magic used * * ** * * * * Spells used *Death Wave * * Abilities used *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Swordsmanship Manga & Anime Differences *The anime added a few clips of Makarov sitting in-front of Mavis' grave. *Ultear, Kain, Yomazu, Kawazu and Loke's clothes all differ between the anime and the manga. *The anime added an introduction to Grimoire Heart, explaining their position in the Balam Alliance. *There was an added clip in the anime of Zeref standing in-front of a burning village. *The anime added some clips of Pantherlily and Carla running to find Mest and Wendy, as well as Mest wondering if he should report his findings or stay put. *There was an added clip of Ultear having a flashback of the Light Team defeating Nirvana. *Meredy also translates what Rustyrose says in the anime. *While Cana and Lucy are discussing how to find Mavis' grave, Lucy is shown to have summoned Plue. *The creature that Cana stomps on in the manga is a snake, whilst it is a giant lizard in the anime. *There was an added clip of Gray being hit by the creature Cana stomped on, Loke holding his mouth to keep him from yelling, and Cana asking Lucy if she can hear something. *Lucy and Cana's discussion about Mavis' grave is extended in the anime. *Though it was not seen in the manga, Erza and Juvia are shown searching for Mest and Wendy, with Juvia trying to ditch Erza, Erza apologizing to Juvia for the first part of the exam, Erza talking about being S-Class and her own S-Class Exam, and Juvia fantasizing about Gray. *There was an added clip in the anime of Lisanna and Mirajane cooking at the meeting place and discussing Lisanna's return to Earth Land. *Gajeel is shown beating up a Doscasaurus in the anime. *Levy hits Gajeel with her bag in the anime. In the manga, she simply runs away from him. *There were some added clips in the anime of Levy having flashbacks about Gajeel. Navigation